


Christmas Carol

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: Buffy is visited by some spirits in order to right a wrong





	Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Hils, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Death-Marked Love](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Death-Marked_Love). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Death-Marked Love collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deathmarkedlove/profile).

She was wandering the cemetery when she suddenly felt a vampire in her midst. She whipped around, stake raised, to find Spike standing with his arms in the air.

“No need to stake peaceful vamps Slayer.”

“Peaceful my big toe. Annoying I’d go with.”

“Relax Slayers, we vamps don’t typically run around Christmas Eve. Wouldn’t wanna get run over by a reindeer. Though it would be bloody funny to see.”

“Spike, stay away from me.” She started walking away but he caught up with her.

“I’m sorry about the boy Slayer, if there was any other way… but you wouldn’t have believed me if I’d have just told you.”

“I know.” She said turning around. “It’s just not one of my happiest Christmases, you know?”

“How’s your mum?”

“I don’t know. They still don’t know anything.”

“Sorry.”

“No you’re not. Be honest. I don’t need lies anymore.”

“I *am* sorry.”

Buffy turned around and punched him in the nose. “NO YOU’RE NOT! If you were, you wouldn’t have gone and chased Riley away!”

“And what did you have going with him Slayer? Hell even your friends know you don’t love him. You can’t.”

“AND WHY NOT? Why don’t you tell me about my life!”

“Because he’s too normal and you know it. You need that danger. You wanna know why slayers die young? They have nothing to live for. They can’t find someone to spend their life with Buffy. And let’s face it, death is much better than living alone. *That’s* why they danced with me!”

She slapped him. “Liar! I love Riley.”

“Okay, then why did he feel the need to pay vampires to bite him? He didn’t feel that passion with you because you can’t find it with humans. No slayer can. *That’s* why you fell for the poof. You need that danger.”

“Fuck you Spike!” She threw him across the cemetery and ran off. She was late.

******

“That’s such a cute little tree!” Willow said grabbing another handful of popcorn. “I don’t see why they didn’t like it.”

“And why does Charlie Brown always get the shaft?” Xander asked. Buffy sat, alone, in Xander’s basement eating popcorn watching Christmas cartoons.

“Who cares? The tree is shit and we all know it. Charlie Brown gets crapped on because he’s an awkward little kid.” Her friends ignored her.

“XANDER! DO IT!” Willow demanded and Xander jumped up and started dancing. Anya, Tara and Willow started laughing as Xander did his annual Snoopy Dance. Willow saw that Buffy was still quiet. She went over and sat next to her friend.

“Buffy?”

“What?” Buffy asked harshly.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m going.”

“You just got here.”

“I’m not in the party mood.”

“Don’t be such a scrooge. It’s Christmas.”

“I don’t care anymore. I’m sick of being lonely.” Buffy said. “Merry Christmas everyone.” And with that, she left.

******

Buffy tied her hair back and stared at the mirror when she noticed a fog creeping out from her closet.

“What the hell?” Suddenly the door opened and Buffy jumped up, ready to attack.

“Relax Buffy.”

“Kendra?” Buffy asked.

“Merry Christmas.”

“Kendra? How? What? How?” Buffy walked over to her former sister slayer and looked her over. “What’s going on?”

“You should be happy. You are de slayer. De world is safe for one night.”

“Great! Yippe! Are you okay? What are doing here?”

“De powers dat be want me to help you. Dere is someting dat needs to happen to save de world.”

“What?”

“You will be visited be tree spirits tonight. Learn your lessons well Buffy, de world depends on it.” With that Kendra walked back to the closet.

“KENDRA!”

“What?”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.”

“S’okay. It was just my time. Besides, I’m happy doin’ what I’m doin’.” With that Kendra disappeared and Buffy found herself sitting at the mirror as if nothing happened.

“Whatever.” She laid in bed and fell asleep.

******

DING! Buffy jolted up and look at the clock.

“One in the morning. And since when did we get a grandfather clock?”

“You don’t have one.”

“WHAT?” Buffy spun around and found herself looking into Jenny Calander’s eyes.

“Jenny?”

“Hi Buffy.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I am here to show you Christmases past.”

“Why?”

“Because you need to see. Take my hand.” Buffy reached out and all of a sudden they were standing in the streets of Sunnydale and she saw herself walking through the snow covered streets with Angel.

“Why here?” She asked, seeing how happy the doomed couple were.

“It wasn’t supposed to be Angel by your side Buffy. You know that now.”

“Yeah, I think I got the point when he tried to kill us all.” “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to stop it before hand.” “You gave us the curse. I’m sorry I couldn’t kill him before he killed you.”

“It was in the cards Buffy. I needed to be here to help right the wrongs of the powers. Just like you needed to see that although you love each other, love isn’t enough.”

“What is?” Buffy asked. And suddenly they were in a room she knew well. She saw a small blonde girl sitting near the tree. A girl she knew well.

“Mommy? When is Daddy coming home?”

“I don’t know Bethy. I wish I did.” Her mother answered.

“They loved each other so much, but he didn’t love us enough to cut his hours.” Buffy said of her parents.

“There’s someone else you should see, someone who has a tremendous capability to love.” Suddenly Buffy found herself in the middle of a large room. It was an old house, she knew that much. Candles were lit everywhere and suddenly a small boy ran through the room.

“MUMMY! MUMMY!”

“Yes, William.” A beautiful, auburn hair woman said. “I’m busy preparing for Father.”

“When will Father be home?” “

"Soon. He promised he would be home before Christmas. He will be.” The little boy followed his mother into the kitchen. Buffy and Jenny followed too, and she watched mother and son baking gingerbread cookies.

“Will Father like these?”

“Indeed he will.” Buffy heard the door open and a loud cheerful voice. “Merry Christmas! Where’s that beautiful family of mine?” “FATHER! FATHER!” The little boy ran into his father’s arms, and his mother followed suit.

“We were getting worried William.”

“Nonsense. Business is taken care of, and…” he pulled something from his pocket and handed it to the boy.

“WOW! What is it?”

“Look.” Buffy recognized it as a spinning top. She watched the boy’s eyes light up as he watched it spin on the table.

“THANK YOU!”

“I knew you would like it Will. And you know what else I have.” He pulled out a peppermint stick.

“Can I have it now?” The boy asked excitedly.

“Honestly William, you spoil that boy rotten.” “Well, I only have one son. I’m allowed. And I have something for you too Gabriella.” He pulled out a small box. She opened it up and pulled out an exquisite necklace.

“Oh WILLIAM! It’s beautiful!” “If this were as beautiful as you Gabriella, I would surely weap from it’s very prescence. But it pales in comparison to you my lovely, and my eyes are teary from seeing you.” The woman blushed. Buffy looked at Jenny.

“They are very much in love, aren’t they?”

“Yes. An arranged marriage that ended in a great love. That little boy was loved so much.”

“Who is it?”

“There is another Christmas of the boy’s life, one that is not as joyful.”

“Who is it?”

“You will see.” All of sudden Buffy found herself staring at the woman, aged a bit. The boy was a teenager, he was pacing back and forth.

“Where is he?” He said and Buffy got closer to him to look. Her eyes grew wide.

“SPIKE?”

“William… be patient. He said he would be home.” She started coughing and the boy ran to his mother immediately.

“I’m fine William. I will not have you tending to me like *I’m* the child.”

“But you’re ill Mum. Father knows this. Where is he?”

“He’ll be here.” Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the boy opened it.

“Yes?”

“William. Is your mother here?”

“Yes, what is it?”

“I’m afraid I have some bad news.” Buffy watched as the boy learned of his father’s death. His eyes filled with such pain, but he didn’t cry. He held his mother’s hand as she screamed and cried for her husband. His mother screamed and cried until she fell asleep coughing. She watched as the boy took the top and held it in his hand as he cried near the window. Buffy turned to Jenny,

“what does this have to do with me?”

“You’ll see. In time.”

“What happened to his mom?” Jenny pointed and Buffy watched as he put the top on the windowsill. He went to his mother. “Mum? Mum?” He felt her chest, “Oh God…” and he cried. Buffy wanted to hold him, then she reminded herself this was the same person who killed two slayers, and had tried to end her life numerous times. Buffy was crying when all of sudden she found herself in her room.

DING!

“He reeks of you.” Buffy turned to find Drusilla standing in her room.

“How the hell did you get in?”

“Shh… you’ll wake the baby.” The vampiress said, pointing to Dawn who was sleeping on the floor.

“Get out of here. You’re not invited.”

“Don’t need an invitation Slayer. Come, we haven’t much time.”

“You’re the second spirit?”

“Shh… the prince will spank you if you’re naughty!” Buffy took her hand and found them in Xander’s basement.

“I’m worried about Buffy.” Willow said. “What went on with Riley anyway?”

“He went to Africa to stop some demons. They’re history.” Xander said.

“I didn’t like him.” Anya said. “She’s much better off with someone stronger.”

“Like who?” Tara asked.

“Oh come on, you haven’t noticed?” Anya asked. All three looked at her. “Spike has the major hots for her!”

“WHAT?” Xander screamed. Buffy looked again and her friends were gone, instead she found herself in Spike’s crypt.

“He can’t see. He’s covered in you.” The vampiress said. “He couldn’t see it before, but I could. He does now.” Buffy saw Spike sitting in his chair, paper in hand.

“Dearest Slayer, I know you’re a vampire layer…” he mused, before scratching out the piece of paper and throwing it in a rather large pile of crumpled papers.

“Dear Buffy, you’re so fluffy… DAMMIT!” He threw the piece on the ground.

“Your eyes are like starlight… your eyes like night…” he continued writing.

“What is he doing?”

“He’s writing. He hasn’t for so long. He gave up. But now he has love in his heart.”

“LOVE? He’s a killer.”

“He loved me once.” Dru said. “He has a big heart Slayer. Know it well.”

“Why?”

“Because the world crumbles.” And all of sudden she found herself in the old mansion alone. She looked around. Acathla stood in the center of the hall.

“Impressive isn’t he?” Buffy turned around quickly.

“Angel?” She asked, dreading the answer.

“Guess again.” She looked into his eyes,

“Angelus.” He nodded in confirmation.

“I know you’re not real. Kendra wasn’t real. Jenny wasn’t real. Dru was in my house so she wasn’t real. You’re not real.”

“Are you so sure?”

“Why are you here?” Then he pointed towards the door, where Spike wheeled himself into the room. Just then, there was noise and the door flew open, Angelus and Dru walked in.

“Bout bloody time!” Spike said.

“Shut up Rollerboy. We got hung up.”

“I was beginning to think the Slayer had gotten to you.”

“Like I would let *that* happen.” Angelus growled. “You should learn your place. I’ll teach it if you don’t remember the lesson.” Buffy watched as Spike bit back the snide remarks. “Or maybe you *want* me to take you under my wing again.”

“Sod off!” Spike spat back and Angelus grabbed him and threw him on the ground. Buffy watched as Angelus kicked Spike in the stomach and ribs and then they were gone.

“So what? What’s the point?” Buffy asked Angelus. “Want me to feel sorry for him? Why?” Suddenly she saw herself walk in, crying. She watched as she put the ring down and left. Then Buffy saw Angel fall from the ceiling.

“You sent him to Hell.”

“Shoulda been you.” She said to him.

“Perhaps. But he needed to be here.”

“Why?”

“To fight for the innocent. To fight against hunters like me.”

“So what’s the big deal? Why show me all this?”

“Because he loves you.”

“WHAT?” Buffy screamed.

“It’s not you and Angel that need to be together. You won’t save the world. You’ll destroy it. But Spike has a big heart, although dead, he can still love. He does love.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Two warriors, one evil, one good, will save the world from existence.

” “So?”

“So, those two warriors are you and Spike.”

“You’re telling me that Spike and I need to be together?”

“Look inside yourself Buffy. Why haven’t you killed him yet?”

“Because he’s helpless?” All of a sudden she found herself in a room, surrounded by puddles of blood. She saw herself run over to a body.

“Buffy…” the person whispered. She was horrified to see Willow crawling across the floor injured.

“Willow, hang on… I’ll get help.”

“No… no time… you must go… they’ll find you…”

“Wills…”

“GO!”

All of sudden the lights went out.

“When will this happen?” She asked Angelus.

“What?”

“This… when will this happen?” Just then she saw Darla and Drusilla walk in.

“What?”

“They’re back Lover.”

“When?”

“Now. Angel is dealing with them now in LA.”

“What does this have to do with Spike?”

“The Little Tree all alone, with only her slayer to watch her. Nasty Slayer!” Buffy watched as she lunged after Drusilla, but her efforts were thwarted by a punch from Spike.

“SLAYER!”

“But he has the chip!” Buffy said to Angelus.

“But you push him away, you push him towards darkness.”

“So this is gonna happen soon?”

“If you refuse to accept your feelings for him.”

“I don’t have feelings for Spike. I hate Spike.”

“Do you hate him because you’re supposed to, or because you actually do?” Buffy was about to answer but stopped herself. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but stopped. She couldn’t answer that question. All of a sudden she found herself back in her bedroom and sat pondering and puzzling.

******

The night was fitful for Spike. He hated Christmas. He loathed Christmas, ever since he was a teenager. He longed for the days when Christmas was something special. Buffy was probably waking up and opening gifts with her family by the time he was finally falling asleep. “That’s fine. Who needs her anyway!”

******

She rumaged through the old trunks until she found what she was looking for. She got dressed and was off. She’d realized something very important. She ran through the streets with the bag, after leaving a note for her mother. She opened the door and found him sleeping in his bed. She pulled the tree out of the bag and set it up on the table. Then she strung up the lights and garland, and plugged them in. He dreamt of a small girl, an elf, who was visiting him in his sleep, humming Christmas carols. Then he felt her climb on top of him, and the elf pressed her lips to his and started kissing him. His arms wrapped around her waist and he petted the blue velvet coat.

“Spike?” That was no elf! His eyes flew open and he found himself staring into Buffy’s eyes.

“SLAYER?”

“Merry Christmas!” She said.

“What are you doing here?”

“You’ll never believe what happened last night.”

“You lost your mind!”

“I came to my senses.” She kissed him again and he allowed it, knowing full well he’d probably be dust in a few minutes. He knew she’d decided to egg him on and then kill him as a small present to herself.

“Now what are you talking about?” She settled back, sitting on her heels, while straddling his body.

“Are you naked under there?” She asked.

“Why are you here Slayer?”

“Well are you?” She asked again.

“What do you think?”

“I think I should find out.” She started pulling the covers back, but he growled and yanked them away from her.

“What are you playing at? Come to kill me?”

“No.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small toy. “Merry Christmas Will.”

He looked at her as he took the toy. “Oh my god!” It was a top. “This looks exactly like one I had when I… how did you? I don’t understand.”

“Like I said, you’ll never believe what happened last night.” She regaled him of her journey with Jenny, Drusilla and Angelus. She told him of what she saw, and what she knew. And then she took a big breath.

“Angelus asked me if I hated you because I was supposed to, or if I hated you because I do? And I couldn’t answer him because I don’t hate you Spike. All this time, and…”

“And what Slayer?”

“And I’ve been blindsided. I’ve been smaked upside the head and I’m so dizzy.”

“Are you alright?”

“YES!” She squealed. She leaned over and kissed him passionately. “I’m in love!” She whispered in his ear.

“What? What did you say?”

“I love you Spike.” She said. “I LOVE YOU!” She screamed and it echoed throughout the crypt.

“I love you too Slayer!” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. “And Slayer?”

“Mmm?”

“Why are you wearing reindeer antlers?”

FINI


End file.
